


irrevovably yours

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When one lives in DC and the other in New York, a couple will tend to find new and interesting ways to communicate.It’s through this new-to-them/old way of communication that Spencer realizes just how he needs to pop the question.





	irrevovably yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/pseuds/Marvelfan35) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> XOXO #4 from Valentine's Prompts
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

January 21

Darcy, 

I can’t really tell you how much it means to me that you agreed to give letter-writing a try. While I cherish each one of your texts and phone calls, I really enjoy having something physical I can touch and read over and over again, never mind my extreme dislike of all things digital. Our entire relationship has unfortunately turned into a long-distance one, so I’m afraid I’ll have to rethink my disdain for electronic communication. I’d have to conclude that the effort is entirely worth it if I can hear your voice.

While I will likely tell you when I speak to you on the phone this evening, this letter won’t reach you for a few days, so it won’t be fresh in your mind when you read it again. I received your gift in the mail and I adore it. One can never have too many cable knit sweaters, especially when one’s girlfriend seems to appreciate them so. I’m wearing it tomorrow, so know the reason for the picture in your past text messages. If you didn’t get one two days ago, bug me when you read this and I’ll model it for you.

~~~~~~~~

1/24

Darcy, it’s been a few days since I picked up this letter, but as you well know, I was called away for a case. I don’t mean to cut this short, but I feel I must mail it off later today. Just know that I love and adore you more than words could ever convey on a page. I hope to see you in just ten days’ time, as I’ve scheduled my yearly vacation leave for then. All of this you already know, but it pays to be thorough.

Irrevocably yours,

Spencer

 

* * *

  
  


January 28

 

Spencer,

You are the goofiest, man. Thinking I wouldn’t jump at the chance to communicate with you in yet another way. Besides, letter-writing is a lost art, isn’t it?

Funny story, I’ve actually got you on speaker phone right now, but you put me on mute for a bathroom break. Figured now was as good a time as any to get started on my reply to you. I got your letter yesterday morning and I think I must have read it ten times now.

I hope you know that I love you too. So much I give myself neck cramps so I can stay on the phone with you until super early in the morning.  So much that I’ll take red-eye flights just to see you for a couple of hours. 

And so much that I’ll quickly scribble down a reply to you while you’re peeing. 

~~~~~~~~

Okay well, you had to go to bed, so you only stayed on the phone with me for three more hours while I made dinner and ate it with Bowie in the kitchen. (That cat misses you, by the way. He loves your behind-the-ear scritches.) You really need to get more sleep. Rest that big beautiful brain of yours so you can help all the people, Spence.

Listen, (or see, since I’m writing and you’re looking at this instead of listening to it) I can’t wait to see you next week. I apologize that I’m not that good at writing long letters. I promise the next one will be super long, okay?

Have an awesome week and flight,

XOXO-

Darcy

 

* * *

  
  


Feb. 1

Darcy,

If I timed this correctly, you should be receiving this on the same day I arrive from DC.  If not, you’ll be getting it the second day I’m there, which works well too.

I hope this explains why I was so eager for you to check your mail. 

I thought of about a million different ways to do this, I thought about getting down on one knee in a crowded restaurant, with a diamond in one hand and a champagne flute in the other. But I figured that knowing you as I do, you wouldn't appreciate being proposed to with a blood diamond and a fizzy drink that gives you a headache in a restaurant that balks when you ask for ketchup and makes you wear high heels. And given that this proposal is absolutely, one hundred percent for you, I wanted to do something I knew you’d enjoy.

Which is why, when you finish reading this letter, about forty-five seconds to a minute depending on how long you waste time trying to look at me and at the words at the same time, you can drop this paper and I’ll ask you something I’ve been dying to ask you for months now.

I don’t know what it means for our living situation. If you’ll come to DC or if I’ll come to New York… or if we’ll have two places for a while or something else entirely…

But I know that I want to spend as much time with you as I can. And the logical way to do that is to ask you to marry me.

I love you,

Spencer

 

* * *

 

 

Feb. 4

Spencer,

 

You walnut. YES. Of course, I’ll marry you. 

And if you thought for one second I’d actually answer a question you asked on paper out loud, you’re dreaming, buddy boy. 

 

You should have just put a check yes or no option on the proposal, you know.

XOXO-

Darcy

P.S, Sorry this wasn’t a long letter either. But I couldn’t leave you waiting too long for my reply. Hope hand-delivered and scribbled on the back of your previous letter is fine. (wink wink)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
